


Initial Thoughts

by ContinuousSpec



Series: Olivia Shepard [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, Humor, Mass Effect 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContinuousSpec/pseuds/ContinuousSpec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard’s first thoughts on Garrus joining the Normandy crew.  </p><p>Entry for Theme 1: Beginnings for MEFlashFanwork on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initial Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Primeras impresiones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519224) by [CaptainSaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSaku/pseuds/CaptainSaku)



When Garrus first joined the _Normandy_ crew, Shepard’s initial thoughts on him were brief and quick.  

_He is an absolute ass._

Even with the thought, Shepard reluctantly brought him along due to his work on the Saren case.  Although, his outside the law cop routine didn’t help.  It only reminded her of the few good people she had left in the Reds that were dead or worse because of that kind of attitude.  

At least he understood that he’d be kicked out the airlock if he tried to pull anything.  

Even with the annoyance, she took him along on missions. As after falling off a cliff or two and being set on fire a few times, she needed someone she could pass the Mako repairs onto.  

On those missions, Shepard began to notice he worked well with her and Ash. At the very least she got her own little sniping squad with him tagging along. And soon following her thoughts on him became less curt.  

_He’s an ass, but at least he’s useful._

It was the shot on Dr. Michel’s captures that put her off on Garrus in the first place.  Even if it was good, Shepard had been too pissed at the time to care about his skill.  But when the light burst out on a geth a kilometer out, she was willing to offer a compliment to him.  

_He’s a pretty good shot too._

Somehow a few weeks went by, and Shepard grew used to Garrus at her six. It was only natural to bring him along on Feros.  

Garrus had insisted on helping the colonist before she even needed to make the order.  He even found power cells and tinkered around with May until the electricity flowed back through Zhu’s hope.  

_Maybe there was more to him than I had initially thought._

After that, she began to notice how he’d always seemed quick with a joke. She had to tuck back a smile when Garrus quipped out “this wasn’t covered in my training manuals,” as they stared up at an ancient mind controlling plant.   

Once the grit and slime of Feros were washed off,  Shepard began to make her rounds throughout the ship.  She had found herself checking up on him last as he worked under the Mako.  

“Need any help?” Shepard asked as she leaned over a control panel and watched as he worked.  

“I’m good, but could I make a request that you try to drive around the geth next time?” He coughed as pieces of an armature poured out of the poor vehicle.  

Shepard held back a chuckle before she spoke.  “I haven’t even given this old girl my worst yet.”

“I assumed so.  Looking forward to it Commander.”

“Laugh it up Garrus.” She paused before getting up from the panel to leave, telling herself she come back later when he wasn’t busy. “And it’s Shepard.”

“Well, looking forward to seeing your worse, _Shepard,”_ Garrus voice trilled out from underneath the Mako.  

She ignored the feeling of heat that grew on her neck when he spoke but let herself smile as she made her way back to the elevator.   

_Alright, fine he’s kind of funny._

Orders were soon put forth to return to the Citadel.  The crew was beaten from the journey, and they need to resupply before their search for Dr. T’soni.  She had given two days worth of shore leave for the rest of the crew while she ran errands with Ash and Garrus.  

Shepard brought along Ash to get the soldier more exposure to the Galaxy, but why did she bring Garrus along again?

Sure Garrus was handy, a good shot, and at least somewhat funny, but Shepard rationalized that since he lived and worked there, he knew his way around.  Which would help, she continued to rationalize, as a just-in-case if she got lost.  

He even offered up his own musing of the Presidium as they approached the Relay Monument.  It was nice that he gave a little insight on the places they end up visiting.  Although, she found herself not really listen to his words, but to the resonance in his speech. 

_He’s got a nice voice, too._

Heat quickly lapped at cheeks from the thought, while Garrus continued to talk about the monument.  

Shepard cursed at herself and stiffened her stance, trying to push any other thoughts like that down. 

“Something wrong?” Garrus mandibles flicked out as he looked towards her.  

“No, it’s fine, um, we should get moving,” Shepard stammered out while ignoring the odd looks from Ash.  

“Whatever you say, Shepard.” 

She ended regretting their earlier conversation as she felt a nervous bloom in her chest as he spoke her name and tried to push down the last thought.

_Well, shit, I think I like him._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments/critiques are appreciated! :D


End file.
